


Sugarplum Visions

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [11]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, christmas porn, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a wet dream about her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarplum Visions

_“Give me more…Oh God, Tom, please! I need…” I trailed off in a breathy moan. My fingers gripped his ginger curls, and I whimpered as two of his thick fingers penetrated my dripping core._

_“D’you want it? Hm? Do you want my candy cane?” He asked, and I did a double take. “What? It’s festive dirty talk.”_

_“Uh…Yeah…No. Let’s just not,” I said as I started giggling._

I awoke with a quiet, sleepy laugh burbling from my lips. _Like that would ever happen_ , I thought as I sat up. There was no way my best friend who I’d been in love with for years would ever go down on me. The festive dirty talk sounded like something he’d do, but never with me. My phone vibrated on my bedside table and I picked it up.

“Hello?”

“(Y/n)! Hi! I was wondering if I could come over and drop off your presents really quickly,” Tom’s sweet voice said. I felt my insides turn to liquid.

“Sure. I mean, yeah. Whenever you want is fine with me,” I replied as I got out of bed and put my phone on speaker. I put on my robe and started to walk out to my kitchen to make coffee.

“Okay. How’s now? I’m uh…sort of…outside your door,” Tom said sheepishly, and I laughed as I hung up and unlocked the door.

“Hello, Mr. Sneaky. Come on inside,” I said as I ushered him inside. “Forgive my appearance. I’d only just woken up a couple of seconds before you called.”

“I’m so sorry, darling. I was just driving home from mum’s and I thought I’d pay you a visit,” he said looking nervous. “But I come bearing gifts if that makes things any better.”

“I’d rather have you coming another way,” I mumbled under my breath.

“What was that?” He asked, and I blushed as I realized how easily he could have heard me.

“Oh, I was just saying that I’m lucky to have a friend like you,” I said as I hugged him tightly. “I was just about to make some coffee. Would you like some tea?”

“Only if it’s not any trouble for you. I’m intruding as it is,” Tom said as he set down a box that I hadn’t noticed before.

“Dear God, what did you do?” I asked, gesturing to the box as I put the kettle on and started the coffee machine.

“Oh nothing. I just wanted to get you some really nice stuff,” Tom said with a blush. I turned back around and Tom’s mouth dropped open a fraction of an inch. “Um…darling, I…Your robe is, um…”

I looked down and blushed as I saw that when I reached up to hug Tom, my robe had opened slightly. One of my hardened nipples was on display for the world, and I quickly covered it and retied my robe.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” I stammered as I made sure the rest of my nude body was sufficiently covered. For once I regretted sleeping in the nude. “Let me…get you a mug.”

I hurried to put the incident behind us, but as I opened the cabinet and reached for a mug, I felt Tom’s arms wrap around my waist.

“W-What are you doing?” I asked in a shaky whisper.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked as he kissed down my neck. “The sparks have been flying between us since the day we met. Perhaps it’s just me, but I’m very attracted to you.”

“It’s not just you,” I admitted sheepishly. “Please, don’t let me be dreaming this time…”

“‘This time?’ He asked. “Do you mean you’ve dreamed of this?”

“I…may or may not have just woken up from a dream like this,” I said as I turned in his arms and boldly wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Then allow me to help your dreams to come true,” he said as he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

\---

About an hour later, Tom and I lay in bed together, sweating and panting, completely sated.

“I love you, (y/n),” he said as he nuzzled me softly.

“I love you too, Tom. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
